michaelrosenfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Going On A Bear Hunt (poem)
- 2007 Upload= - 2014 Upload= }}}}We're Going On A Bear Hunt is a children's song composed by Michael Rosen. It's also the first video of Rosen on Artifice Design. This video is part of the exhibition running at the Seven Stories Museum of the Children's Book, Newcastle. It is based off of Michael's popular book by the same name and it's written with the help of Michael Rosen (obviously) and illustrated by Helen Oxenbury. Transcript We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared. Uh-oh! Grass. Long wavy grass. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy! We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared. Uh-oh! A river! A deep, cold river. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared. Uh-oh! Mud! Thick oozy mud. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared. Uh-oh! A forest! A big dark forest. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Stumble, trip! Stumble, trip! Stumble, trip! We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared. Uh-oh! A snowstorm! A swirling whirling snowstorm. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Hooo wooo! Hooo wooo! Hooo wooo! We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared. Uh-oh! A cave! A narrow gloomy cave. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Tip toe! Tip toe! Tip toe! WHAT'S THAT? One shiny wet nose! Two big furry ears! Two big goggly eyes! IT'S A BEAR!!!!! Quick! Back through the cave Tiptoe! Tiptoe! Tiptoe! Back through the snowstorm! Hoooo woooo Hoooo woooo Hoooo woooo Back through the forest! Stumble, trip! Stumble, trip! Stumble, trip! Back through the mud! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Back through the river! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Back through the grass! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy! Get to our front door! Open the door. Up the stairs. upstairs sound Oh no! We forgot to shut the door. Back downstairs. downstairs sound door sound Back upstairs. upstairs sound Into the bedroom Into bed. Under the covers. I'm not going on a bear hunt again. Trivia *There is a reference to We're Going on a Bear Hunt in the Nintendo 3DS games Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon as well as Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon, an NPC in the game sings "We're going on a berry hunt, We're going to find a big one!" *When Michael talks about the book, he never says that he wrote it, he says that he helped make it. This is because the words are adapted from an old folk song. *There's an animated short based on the book itself. Use in Poops * This source is not as popular as the other Michael Rosen videos, but it does make an occasional appearance. * The version uploaded by Walker Books has however seen more attention than the one uploaded by Michael. * To view poops click here. Videos Category:Songs Category:Poems Category:2007 Category:Videos not uploaded by Michael Rosen